


【排球｜牛及｜小段子】撩人總在不經意時

by lazyevalina



Series: 【排球｜牛及】短篇集 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 牛島若利X及川徹
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyevalina/pseuds/lazyevalina
Summary: ※CP：牛島若利X及川徹※遲來的、一點也不POCKY GAME的內容(?)
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: 【排球｜牛及】短篇集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004193
Kudos: 4





	【排球｜牛及｜小段子】撩人總在不經意時

對於運動員而言，食物的種類與份量是非常重要的，及川徹能自己下廚的話就不會吃外食，畢竟在國外餐廳吃飯可是一筆大支出。

「小牛若，把這個端出去。」及川徹非常順勢地叫人幫忙，但其實牛島若利一直站在旁邊試圖幫忙打下手，可是卻被及川徹以「過於龐大而擋路，導致無法順利拿取冰箱食材」為由給請出廚房。

牛島若利接過餐盤，豐盛的早餐誘發食慾，及川徹解下圍裙坐到牛島若利右手邊。

由於空間不足，勉勉強強擺進一張靠牆餐桌，他們只好排排坐，把空間都留給盤子了，何況平常只有他在家，根本不會煮那麼多菜。

那是因為小牛若吃的太多了！

及川徹一邊吃飯一邊滑手機，看看推特有沒有新推文。

不專心的他囌嚕囌嚕地吸著麵食，眼睛還盯著螢幕，頭卻漸漸地轉往左邊，下一秒嘴唇碰到一個更柔軟的東西，不同於麵條的觸感，令及川徹終於肯把視線從手機挪開，但由於距離過近而變成鬥雞眼。

「小牛若你幹麻湊過來吃及川大人的豆腐！」

「我沒有。」牛島若利十足十的無辜。「是不小心吃到同一條麵了。」

「那你倒是咬斷啊！」及川徹理直氣壯。「咬斷就不會親到啦！」

「但我想親你。」

牛島若利扣殺成功，及川徹被直擊紅心。

窩操這王八蛋被誰教壞了！

「昨、昨天還親不夠嗎。」他一早起來照鏡子，唇瓣內側都是傷好嗎？

「而且我希望你吃飯時不要一直看手機。」牛島若利語氣平直，但會特地提出來代表挺介意的。

「嘖，知道啦。」理虧的及川徹關掉手機。「真是太可惜了，昨天推特上一堆POCKY棒的遊戲，原本想要看哪種比較有趣，晚點再跟你玩的。」

「什麼遊戲？」恕他孤陋寡聞。

「POCKY棒遊戲，就是兩人咬著同一根POCKY，看誰先咬斷就輸了的遊戲。」及川徹捲了一叉子的麵，撐頰看向對方。「小牛若在高中時沒玩過嗎？」

「沒有。為什麼要特地這麼做？」

及川徹聳肩。「嘛，不就是想要親吻又找不到理由。」

牛島若利GET了什麼。「所以你想跟我親吻又找不到理由？你可以直說。」

聞言，及川徹差點噴出入口的濃湯，在嗆咳中話還說得顛三倒四。「咳咳咳，誰、誰跟你想親吻了！」

「你。」牛島若利用紙巾擦去及川徹沾在嘴角的唾沫，一個福至心靈，湊向輕輕啾了對方的唇瓣。「我也想。」

及川徹差點臉紅到出現核爆的蕈狀雲。

但及川徹是誰？及川徹是不服輸的男人！是遠渡重洋也要達成目標的人！

現在被人撩了，不撩回去還是及川徹嗎？不是！

於是及川徹反客為主，攬過牛島若利的脖子，變本加厲地撩回去。

於是那頓早餐吃了一半就變成午餐了。

於是下午，及川徹的隊友看見他時驚呼一聲——

「徹，你的嘴巴怎麼變成香腸！」

「……被蚊子咬的。」

（完？）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊＊＊
> 
> 啊好像應該寫肉但是我，好懶喔（翻滾）
> 
> 等我想吃肉的時候再寫（欸欸欸


End file.
